Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches of the ball type are often accidentally struck by passersby, causing painful injuries. Cumbersome, expensive devices have been created to preserve the tow ball, but none to fully protect persons from injury. There is a need for a fully effective, inexpensive device.